1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile vehicle toy and more particularly to an amphibious toy that may be divided into individual subcomponent toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided numerous configurations of aquatic toys. In addition, countless numbers of land vehicle toys have also been suggested. Generally, amphibious toys have not been produced due to the design problems of accommodating the toys to the environment of both water and land.
An example of some aquatic toys can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,419 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,491. The latter patent is of interest in disclosing a device utilizing a paddling mechanism.
In addition, the prior art has provided simulated toy aircraft which at times provided rotatable semi-spherical canopies for gun mounts on bomber toys.
Generally, the prior art has not been successful in providing an operative amphibious toy that can be divided into independent sub-toy assemblies while creating the illusion of an operator controlled or manipulation of the toys for the child.